Битка код Херонеје
Битка код Херонеје одиграла се 338. пре Христа између македонске војске под заповедништвом Филипа II Македонског с једне стране и Атине и Тебе са савезницима са друге стране. Македонска војска остварила је одлучну победу у тој бици. Филип II Македонски је успешно окончао Трећи свети рат 346. пре Христа. Осим тога склопио је и Филократов мир са Атином и тако је окончао десетогодишњи сукоб са Атином, који се водио због доминације на северном Егеју. Македонија је уз помоћ моћне војске и са великим средствима која је имала на располагању постала водећа држава Грчке. Након 346. пре Христа Филипова моћ сматрала се претњом за слободу, а нарочито се ту истицала Атина, у којој се Демостен стално залагао да се нађе начин да се заустави јачање македонске моћи. Атина је 340. пре Христа прогласила својим савезником Бизант, који је тада опседала македонска војска. Филип је због тога потеза изгубио стрпљење, па је објавио рат Атини. Током 339. пре Христа предводио је војску у Грчку, па се због тога оформио савез градова, који му се супростављао. Савез су предводили Атина и Теба. Након неколико месеци пат позиције Филип је коначно кренуо у Беотију са намером да нападне Тебу и Атину. Савезничка грчка војска приближно исте величине као и македонска блокирала је пут близу Херонеје и заузимала је повољан положај. Уследила је једна од најодлучнијих античких битака. У тој бици тешко је поражена атинска и тебанска војска и окончан је рат. Филип II Македонски је тада дошао у позицију да наметне своје услове, које је прихватила цела Грчка сем Спарте. Оформио је Коринтски савез и сви су морали да буду македонски савезници, а Филип је био гарант мира у Грчкој. Филипа су изабрали за стратега у предвиђеном панхеленском рату против Персијског царства. Рат против Персије Филип је дуго планирао, али на њега је био извршен атентат пре започињања планираног похода. Наследио га је син Александар Велики који је касније освојио Персију. Позадина Након што је дошао на власт 359. пре Христа Филип II Македонски је брзо ојачао македонску војску и и проширио границе Македоније на Тракију и полуострво Халкидики.Коквел 29-49 Коквел 69-90 У то време две најмоћније грчке државе Атина и Теба биле су заузете другим ратовима. Посебно значајан био је Савезнички рат (357–355. пре Христа) у коме је Атина ратовала против својих побуњених савезника. У то време у Грчкој је избио и Трећи свети рат (356-346. пре Христа) између Тебе с једне стране и Фокиде са друге стране са њиховим савезницима. Бакли 470 Хорнблауер 272. У почетку Филип II Македонски је проширио своје границе највише на рачун Атине, која је северни Егеј сматрала својом сфером утицаја. Филип је око тога ратовао са Атином од 356. до 346. пре Христа.Коквел 69-90 десно|мини|250px|Филип II Македонски Македонија није била у почетку укључена у Трећи свети рат, али укључила се на захтев Тесалије. Баклер 63. Коквел 61. Пошто је уочио да је то добра прилика за ширење утицаја у ужој Грчкој Филип се укључио у Трећи свети рат и 353. (или 352) пре Христа победио је Фокиђане у бици на Крочком пољу у Тесалији.Баклер 64-74. Коквел 60-66. Након те победе Филип је именован за тага (владара) Тесалије, Баклер 78. што му је омогућавало да регрутује војску и користи приходе Тесалијске конфедерације. То је битно ојачало његову моћ.Коквел 62. Ипак Филип није даље интервенисао у Светом рату све до 346. пре Христа, када су му се обратиле Теба и Тесалија, које су тражиле од Филипа да преузме вођство у Грчкој и да им се придружи у рату против Фокиде.Коквел 102. Филип је имао тако велику силу на располагању да се Фокиђани нису ни усудили да се одупру, него су се предали.Коквел 106. Филип је тада дозволио Амфиктионичком савезу да формално казни Фокиђане, али трудио се да казна не буде превелика. Ипак разорени су сви градови у Фокиди, а Фокиђани су расељени по селима која су имал највише 50 кућа.Коквел 107. До 346. пре Христа Атињани су били исцрпљени ратовањем, па нису могли да се супроставе Филипу и почели су да разматрају како да склопе мировни споразум са Филипом.Коквел 91. Када је постало јасно да ће македонска војска кренути према југу против Фокиде Атињани су најпре планирали да помогну својим савезницима Фокиђанима заузимањем стратешког пролаза Термопиле.Коквел 95. Атињани су већ имали искуства, када су након битке на Крочком пољу 353. пре Христа блокирали македонску војску код Термопила. Баклер 81. Блокада Термопила је штитила и Фокиду, али и саму Атину од могућег македонског напада на њу. Пошто вођа Фокиђана Фалак није дозволио Атињанима да дођу до ТермопилаКоквел 96. Атињани су онда одлучили да склопе споразум са Филипом. Македонија и Атина склопиле су Филократов мир.Коквел 96-101. мини|десно|230px|Демостен За Атињане тај споразум никад није био популаран. Филип је током 346. пре Христа проширио свој утицај широм Грчке. Иако је донио мир сматрали су га непријатељем традиционалних слобода градова држава. Политичар и говорник Демостен био је један од главних архитеката Филократова мира, али веома брзо почео је да жали због тога споразума.Коквел 118. Демостен је за неколико година након Филократова мира постао главни вођа ратоборне партије и користио је сваку прилику како би поткопао мир. Од 343. пре Христа надаље Демостен и његови следбеници сваку Филипову акцију су оцрњивали и тумачили као кршење мировнога споразума.Коквел 119.Коквел 133. С друге стране постојала је у Атини и струја, коју је предводио Есхин, а који у почетку није имао иза себе велики број Атињана. Есхин је сматрао да се мир треба очувати, иако није популаран.Коквел 120. Међутим временом Демостенова "партија рата" постајала је све јача и почела је да отворено провоцира Филипа. Тако је нпр 341. пре Христа атински војсковођа Диопит пустошио територијом македонског савезника Кардије чак и након изричитог Филиповог захтева да то не ради.Коквел 131. Филипа II Македонског издало је стрпљење када су Атињани склопили савез са Бизантом, кога је Филип опседао. Филип је тада објавио рат Атини.Коквел 137. Кратко време након тога Филип је обуставио опсаду Бизанта и према Коквеловом мишљењу Филип је одлучио да се обрачуна са Атином једном за свагда.Коквел 139-140. Кренуо је у поход против Скита и онда се припремао за рат у Грчкој.Коквел 140. Пред битку Филипов поход у Грчкој био је повезан са новим Четвртим светим ратом. Грађани Амфисе у Озолској Локриди почели су да обрађују свету земљу јужно од Делфског пророчишта. Амфиктионички савез објавио је свети рат против Амфисе.Коквел 141. Делегати из Тесалије предложили су да Филип II Македонски преузме вођство у том светом рату. То је био згодан изговор Филипу да доведе војску у централну Грчку. Почетком 339. пре Христа Тебанци су заузели Никеју близу Термопила, у којој је Филип имао гарнизон још од 346. пре Христа. Изгледа да Филип то није сматрао објавом рата, али био је то за њега велики проблем, јер му је био блокиран главни пролаз у Грчкој. Ипак постојао је и други пролаз у централну Грчку, а водио је преко планине Калидром и спуштао се у Фокиду. Атињани и Тебанци су или заборавили за тај пролаз или су сматрали да се Филип неће њиме послужити. Пошто нису тај пролаз ставили под стражу Филип II Македонски је неометено дошао у централну Грчку.Коквел 142. Попустљиво понашање Филипа према Фокиђанима показало се корисним за њега. Када је дошао до Елатеје у Фокиди наредио је да се град поново насели и за неколико месеци Филип је обновио Фочанску конфедерацију. У Фокиђанима Филип је добио захвалне савезнике, па је Фокида постала македонска база у централној Грчкој. Филип је у Фокиду стигао у новембру 339. пре Христа, а битка код Херонеје одвијала се августа 338. пре Христа. Филип је дотада већ окончао Свети рат против Амфисе. Заузео ју је, протерао њене грађане и предао је Делфима.Коквел 144. мини|десно|400px|Покрети македонске, тебанске и атинске војске пред битку код Херонеје Када су стигле вести да се Филип налази у Елатеји, на три дана хода, у Атини је завладала паника.Коквел 143. Једино је Демостен саветовао да се не очајава и предложио је Атињанима да склопе савез са Тебом. Атињани су послали Демостена у Тебу, а и Филип је у Тебу послао свога изасланика. Филип је од Тебе тражио да му се придруже или бар да допусте његов неометан пролазак кроз Беотију. Пошто Теба формално није била у рату са Македонијом могла је да избегне рат. Иако је Теба традиционално била у свађама са Атином, а Филип био опасно близу њих ипак су се због тежњи за слободом грчке одлучили на савез са Атином. Атинска војска већ је пре тога кренула према Беотији, па се одмах након закључења савеза могла прикључити Тебанцима. Детаљи похода до Херонеје готово су непознати.Коквел 145. Филип по свој прилици није могао да уђе у Беотију преко планине Хеликон, куда су прошли Спартанци пре битке код Леуктре. Коначно августа 338. пре Христа македонска војска наступала је цестом, која повезује Фокиду са Беотијом према Херонеји, где су се налазиле савезничке снаге. Супростављене стране Према Диодору од Сицилије македонска војска имала је 30.000 пешака и 2.000 коњаника, а ту бројку прихватају и модерни историчари. Diodorus XVI, 85 Филип Македонски се налазио на десном крилу, а његов син Александар Велики заповедао је левим крилом уз подршку групе искусних Филипових генерала. Већину савезничких снага чинила је војска из Тебе и Атине, а било је ту и војске из Ахаје, Коринта, Халкиде, Епидаура, Мегаре и Трезена. Атинском војском заповедао је Харес и Лизикле, а тебанском војском Теаген. Ниједан извор не даје прецизан број савезничких војника, иако Јустин помиње да су савезници имали много више војника. Јустин IX, 3 Модерни историчари сматрају да је савезничка војска била подједнако бројна као и македонска. Атињани су се налазили на левом крилу, Тебанци на десном крилу, а остали у средини.Коквел 146-147. Стратешка и тактичка разматрања Савезничка војска заузела је позицију поред главног пута близу Херонеје. На левом крилу савезничка линија се налазила насупрот врхова Туриона и блокирала је помоћну цесту, која је водила до Лебедеје. На десној страни савезничка линија била је нсупрот реке Кефисос. Савезничка линија била је дуга 2,5 киломеатара и била је осигурана на оба крила. Ипак изгледа да је грчка линија била накривљена североисточно преко равнице, тако да није дочекивала македонску у пуном квадрату. То је спречавало Филипа II Македонског да концентрише своје снаге на грчко десно крило, јер би истурено грчко лево крило угрожавало Филипово десно крило. Иако је Филип могао покушати да концентрише снаге против грчког левог крила ту је војска била на узвишеном терену, што је отежавало могући напад. Савезнички положај је био веома јак и стратешки и тактички јер су могли да остану у дефанзиви и да спречавају Филипово напредовање. мини|десно|370px| Битка Доста мало се зна о бици, јер Диодор је дао само формалан опис битке. Једном када је битка започела дуго је трајала и пало је много војника на обе стране, тако да су се током битке обе стране могле надати победи. Диодор XVI, 86 Млади Александар Велики је тада показао велико јунаштво и успео је да пробије савезничку линију уз помоћ својих сабораца и онда је натерао савезничко десно крило у бег. Онда је Филип натерао у бег и савезничко лево крило. Полијан је сакупио много краћих информација о ратовању у својим "Стратагемама". Према ономе што пише Полијан Филип се сукобио са грчким левим крилом и онда је повукао своју војску. Атињани са савезничког левог крила кренули су напред за њим. Филип се повлачио док није дошао до узвишења, а онда је напао Атињане потукавши их до ногу.Коквел 147. Полијан IV, 2.2 У другој стратагеми Полијан помиње да је Филип намерно дуго одгађао битку, да би искористио предност македонских ветерана, који су навиклији на умор. Одлагао је главни напад све док Атињани нису били исцрпљени. Полијан IV, 2.7 Модерни историчари користили су Полијанове информације да би помоћу ње реконструисали могући ток битке. Након почетка битке Филип је са својом војском извео маневар, па се десно крило повлачило, а цела линија се окретала око центра.Коквел 148. У исто време македонско десно крило је закретало према напред и напали су Тебанце на десном крилу и забили су се у савезничку линију. На левој страни Атињани су напредовали док се Филип повлачио, па је њихова линија била развучена и у нереду. Македонци су се онда окренули, вратили натраг и напали уморне и неискусне Атињане и разбили их. Грчко лево крило било је исто тако потучено од стране македонске војске под командом Александра Великога. И тако је завршила битка поразом оба савезничка крила. Многи историчари, укључујући Коквела и Хамонда сматрају да је Александар Велики за време битке био на челу хетера, елитне коњице.Gaebel, pp. 155–6. Ипак у античким изворима не помиње се коњица, а изгледа да за њу ни нема простора да делује против непријатељских крила. Плутарх помиње да је Александар први пробио редове Свете чете Тебе, Плутарх, Александар 9 елитне тебанске јединице, која је распоређена на крајњем десном крилу савезничке линије. Он такође каже да се Света чета Тебе суочила са копљима македонске фаланге. Плутарх, Пелопида 18 Пошто је изгледало немогуће да коњица нападне спреда Тебанце са дугим копљима Гебел и други су претпоставили да је Александар заповедао делом македонске фаланге код Херонеје. Диодор помиње да је у бици погинуло 1.000 Атињана, а да је 2.000 заробљено. За Тебанце тврди да су слично прошли. По Плутарху је свих 300 припадника Свете чете Тебе погинуло у тој бици. Плутарх, Пелопида 18 Све до тада били су непобедиви. Током римског периода за загонетни споменик "Лав од Херонеје", који се налазио на месту битке сматрало се да представља место где је покопана Света чета Тебе. Паусанија IX, 40.10 Након ископавања нађени су остаци 254 војника испод споменика, па је опште прихваћено да тај споменик заиста представља место где је сахрањена Света чета Тебе. десно|мини|320px| Последице Коквел сматра да је то била једна од најодлучнијих битака у античкој историји. Пошто након те битке више није било војске, која би могла зауставити Филипа II Македонског рат је био окончан. У Атини и Коринту било је очајних покушаја да се обнове градске зидине и да се припреме за опсаду.Коквел 166. Ипак Филип није имао намеру да опседа градове, а ни да осваја Грчку. Он је желео Грке као савезнике за свој планирани поход против Персијанаца. Желео је да да Грчка буде стабилна и мирна да би имао одрешене руке за поход на Персију. Због свега тога даљњи рат није био у Филиповом интересу. Најпре је кренуо на Тебу, која му се предала. Протерао је тебанске вође, који су му се раније противили и позвао је промакедонски оријентисане Тебанце да се врате из прогонства. У самој Теби успоставио је македонски гарнизон.Коквел 167-168. Наредио је да се поново обнови Платеја и Теспија, које је Теба раније срушила. Ипак Тебанци су морали да плате откуп за своје заробљенике у бици код Херонеје, а морали су да плате и за сахрану погинулих. С друге стране није распустио Беотијску конфедерацију. Теба је била оштро кажњена, а Атину је Филип веома благо казнио. Иако је распусто Друго атиснко поморско царство дозволио им је да задрже Самос и вратио им је заробљенике не тражећи откуп. Нису потпуно јасни Филипови мотиви, али једно могуће објашњење је да се он надао да ће моћи да користи атинску морнарицу у предстојећем рату са Персијом. Пошто Македонија није имала флоте требало је да остане у добрим односима са Атињанима. Филип је такође склопио мир и са Коринтом и Халкидом, које су контролисале стратешки важе тачке. У њих је сместио македонске гарнизоне. Након тога окренуо се Спарти, која није учествовала у сукобу, али за коју се чинило да намерава да искористи слабости других држава да би напала своје суседе на Пелопонезу. Спартанци су одбили да преговарају са Филипом, па је он пљачкао Лакадемоном, али није напао саму Спарту.Коквел 169. десно|мини|320px| Месецима се након битке код Херонеје кретао Грчком и успостављао мир са државама које су му се супростављале и у њима је успостављао македонске гарнизоне. Демонстрирао је силу да се нико не би усудио да му се супростави. Средином 337. пре Христа логоровао је крај Коринта и почео је да ради на успостави савеза грчких држава, који би гарантовао мир у Грчкој и који би дао војску за поход против Персије. Све државе сем Спарте постале су чланице Коринтског савеза.Коквел 170. Главни чланови споразума били су: *сви чланови савеза су једни другима савезници и савезници су Македоније *сви чланови савеза заштићени су од напада *сви имају слободу пловидбе *сви имају слободу, тако да се други немају право мешати у њихове унутрашње ствариКоквел 171. *Филип II Македонски и македонска војска ће бити чувари мира На Филипов захтев Коринтски савез објавио је рат Персији и изгласао је да је Филип стратег у рату са Персијом.Коквел 170. Македонска претходница упућена је у Персију почетком 336. пре Христа, а било је предвиђено да Филип крене касније те године.Коквел 170. Међутим пре његова похода на Филипа је извршен атентат. Александар Велики постао је краљ Македоније и у својим походима од 334. до 323. пре Христа освојио је Персијско царство. Литература *Корнелије Непос, Епаминонда *Плутарх, Пелопида *Диодор са Сицилије, Историјска библиотека *Паусанија *Полијан, Стратагеме *Јустин, Епитоме Помпеја Трога * -{Buckler, John (1989). Philip II and the Sacred War. Brill Archive. ISBN 9004090959.}- * -{Buckley, Terry (1996). Aspects of Greek history, 750-323 BC: a source-based approach. Routledge. ISBN 0415099579.}- * -{Cawkwell, George (1978). Philip II of Macedon. Faber & Faber. ISBN 0571109586.}- * -{Davis, Paul (1999). 100 Decisive Battles from Ancient Times to the Present: The World’s Major Battles and How They Shaped History. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0195143663.}- * -{Gaebel, Robert (2004). Cavalry Operations in the Ancient Greek World. University of Oklahoma Press. ISBN 0806134445.}- Референце ru:Битва при Херонее Категорија:Битке Филипа II Македонскога